Jolarä
History Jolarä is the goddess of the wild and patron of animals and those who live off of the wilderness. Since the beginning of creation, Jolarä has felt a special connection with the wilderness of Sidereus and has sought to steward and teach those that dwell within it. She is the creator of the Chatûl, who were bought into existence thanks to the power of Jolarä’s own blood. This intimate connection to her chosen race has resulted in a bond that cannot be broken – and Jolarä is well known for interfering in the path of her children – even when the One has forbidden it. Jolarä is directly connected to her children through magical “spirit daggers” she has given each of them the power to create. These conduits enhance her awareness even as a deity and allow her to see first‐hand the lives of each of her children as they live through each day. Jolarä is among the most proactive deities not only in mortal affairs but also within the society of the Ilith’ari themselves. Jolarä’s perspective is that the mortals of the world are to be loved and cared for as children – a view few of the other Ilith’ari possess but one that has been commonly echoed by the One. Some of the Ilith’ari have accused Jolarä of being too enamored with mortals, a statement that may have some truth to it. Near the end of the Second Age, Onûs seduced Jolarä by disguising himself as a mortal man. Using this ruse, he was able to trick Jolarä into having carnal relations with him– causing her to become pregnant with the god Sléachta. Now her rage with Onûs knows now bounds and she has dedicated herself to the destruction of the Void Serpent and the redemption of her son. Relationships Jolarä is wed to no deity, though she has engaged in brief flirtations with Eäminn. She is fiercely loyal to Aarûn, Tal'rëa and Roëna, and will quickly jump to the defense of any of the gods of light should the need arise. She is hesitant to combat her son Sléachta, but will do so if the situation is truly dire. Her hatred for Onûs knows no bounds. The Beastmother will lash out at him whenever the opportunity arises. She is dear friends with Kal’rën as she has had to rescue the Judge of the Slain from his own melancholy on many occasions. *Aarûn – Friend (Loyal) *Sûldin – Friend (Distant) *Tal'rëa – Friend (Loyal) *Kal'rën – Friend (Loyal) *Fënrir – Neutral (Competitive) *Zörena – Neutral *Eäminn – Romantic (Distant) *Roëna – Best Friend (Loyal) *Xi’rian – Enemy (Hostile) *Gilana – Neutral (Sympathetic) *Onûs – Archenemy (Hostile) *Aviaz – Neutral *Zaria – Friend (Distant) *Solon – Neutral *Selora – Friend (Loyal) *Tallis – Friend (Loyal) *Endëllion – Neutral *Vârsha – Friend *Snædis – Friend *Zephyr – Friend *Kiala – Neutral *Melantha – Enemy (Distant) *Perdita – Enemy (Distant) *Dúnmharú – Enemy (Hostile) *Sléachta – Enemy (Conflicted) *Revati – Enemy (Distant) *Iotama ‐ Friend *Ophira – Friend (Distant) Dogma Respect the natural world, for it is the steward of your daily existence and to mistreat it is to endanger your own wellbeing. Maintain the natural balance of the wilderness, but show kindness when you can. Teach others how to live in peaceful harmony with the forest so that your animal cousins may be protected as well. Teach those that hunt to make good use of what they take from nature, and teach them also to help replace it. Punish with unrelenting fury those who would practice cruelty on wild creatures. For every tree that is felled, plant another in its place, for the trees are our cousins as well and their boughs keep us safe in the night. Protect the untamed places of the world from the touch of evil, and never let the armies of darkness overtake that which we hold most sacred. Clergy & Temples Clerics of Jolarä are dedicated to protecting nature from the forces of darkness. Their practices go beyond mere coexistence with nature, as their methods make them more a part of the untamed wild than most civilizations have the capability of being. The ceremonial clothing of the church of Jolarä consists of formal white robes with a red trim, as well as a red cloak with a white fur mantle. Sometimes, priestesses will wear similar garb into combat, in the form of a tabard or surcoat that is long sleeved in the winter and sleeveless in the summer. The church of Jolarä has only a loose formal hierarchy, but the elders of the faith are greatly respected. The Chatûl practice a somewhat different form of worship from most of the non‐Chatûl worshippers of Jolarä, as certain Chatûl cultural practices like the Great Hunt are integrated in the worship of Jolarä. Appearance When Jolarä chooses to appear in mortal form, she often appears as a Chatûl though she is not restricted to this appearance. Her skin or fur is always stark white, like alabaster, with feline eyes and silver hair regardless of her physical shape. If she chooses not to appear naked (preferring her natural state of being) she dons expertly crafted armor made from dragon hide and scales. Religious Practices In most cases, followers of Jolarä pray at sunset and at midnight. Particularly devout followers may also prey at dawn and before every meal. Followers of Jolarä will commonly have the symbol of the Beastmother tattooed somewhere on their body, usually on the back of their hand, shoulder or palm. If an individual reveres Jolarä as a secondary or tertiary deity, she may not carry or wear any markings. Nearly all Chatûl worship Jolarä at least in passing since they all have a divine connection to their creator. Only a few Chatûl choose to eschew this connection, but those who do are often ousted by their people. Category:Ilith'ari Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Divine Lore